Written Down: Senior Year Notes
by Anise Nalci
Summary: An impulsive tale of the gang in senior year through notes. Expect OOCness.
1. The End of Summer

_An impulsive tale of the gang in senior year through notes._

* * *

**Written Down: Senior Year Notes**

By lianneharmony

* * *

Chapter 1: The End of Summer

* * *

**From the journal of Dorothy Ann Slater:**

_As a senior, I am going to be more laid-back._

_I think._

_And it will have nothing to do with Carlos', Ralphie's and Wanda's asinine pranks._

* * *

**Keesha Franklin calling…**

_Hi. It's Phoebe. I'm a little busy at the moment, so, leave me a message after the tone!_

**Beep!**

"Pheebs, it's Keesha. I've heard something hilarious. Just call me back!"

* * *

To: blackpicasso

From: thejoker

Subject: What did you tell Keesha?

No seriously, dude. What did you tell your ex?

DA will castrate you. And then she'll castrate Ralphie, me and Wanda. Now SAY!

This is why you should never remain friends with your ex. One: it's just wrong. Two: things like this happen.

-Carlos

* * *

To: thejoker

From: blackpicasso

Subject: WTF?

One: You're an idiot. You need to have balls before you can get castrated. Two: Keesha is a great girl. I'd rather be friends with her than you.

But because I'm nice (and partly because I'm sure you won't tell anyone, because then we might have a situation and I'll get the worst end of the stick which I can't have because Arnold's not a lawyer yet and thus he cannot defend me), I'll humor you. I just told her that Dorothy Ann is hot, but not my type. I hardly think she'll castrate me for it.

Although she probably will castrate you when she finds out you stole her underwear because Ralphie dared you to.

-Tim

P.S.: Sometimes, it's good to know people who can hack into your computer and steal documents on your computer about a girl you like. But I know this secret is safe with you, because you wouldn't want Dorothy Ann finding out, do you?

* * *

**Carlos Ramon calling…**

_Hey, it's Tim. _

"Tim, you're –"

_You know what to do._

**Beep!**

"Why would you want to do this to me?"

* * *

To: thejoker

From: sportstar

Subject: You win.

Look, I'm sorry if Dorothy Ann kills you. Is it my fault we were drunk? I mean, I did some pretty outrageous stuff too. Such as moon Mr. Rhule. Good thing I didn't get expelled.

But Dorothy Ann is the last person I thought would have black knickers. Don't girls only wear them when they want to get laid?

OMFG, DA WANTS TO GET LAID! Damn.

Is it wrong that I'm secretly glad I dared you to steal her underwear?

_Damn_.

-Ralphie

What's her bra size?

* * *

To: sportstar

From: thejoker

Subject: Re: You Win

Yeah. You mooning Mr. Rhule. That was hilarious. Well, now we know he's only obsessed with chickens.

And I don't think DA will mind. I mean, I didn't exactly steal them. I just asked Mikey to take Evan out (little girls and their weird crushes. Poor William was _furious_), and right before they left I snuck into DA's room. I mean, it's not like I've never been there before. I mean, so what if it's changed from in 3rd grade?

It's inhumanly neat.

Oh, and it's 34D. Don't ask me how I know.

-Carlos

* * *

**Phoebe Terese calling…**

_Keesha can't be bothered to answer your call. Just say what you've gotta say, and if she wants to talk to you, she'll call you. So –_

**Beep!**

"Forget what you want to say! I was in Ralphie's room, and guess what I found out?"

(Pause)

"I wasn't doing anything in Ralphie's room."

* * *

**From the journal of Arnold Perlstein:**

_Today was a nice peaceful day. I organized my rock collection and enjoyed the day at home, just chilling out._

_Life's good._

* * *

**From the journal of Dorothy Ann Slater:**

_Carlos is a perv._

* * *

**Keesha Franklin calling…**

_Dorothy Ann here. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave me a message._

**Beep!**

(Dial tone)

* * *

**From Dorothy Ann's cellphone:**

**1 missed call. (OK) (Later)**

_(OK)_

Keesha Franklin

_(Options - Call)_

"Hey, Keesha, what's up?"

* * *

**From the journal of Dorothy Ann Slater:**

_Correction: BOTH CARLOS AND RALPHIE ARE PERVS._

_I need to get back my underwear. And squash rumours that I want to get laid. Seriously, where do they come up with this stuff? I mean, everyone knows I've taken a vow of abstinence against premarital sex._

_So, I will do whatever I can to squash rumours (that should be easy)._

_Also will do ANYTHING to get my underwear back from Ralphie and Carlos (not easy). Use whatever means necessary._

_Wait, will not do anything to get my underwear back. With those two, you never know. No, I'll ignore them. I can exact my revenge by thinking of the best 25 ways to kill them._

_Oh, and must get Harry Arm off my back. Why does he want to ask me out on a date anyway? He never paid attention to me before!_

* * *

To: goldengirl

From: daredevilli

Subject: 10 Things I Hate About You.

DA, genius darling, the thing's from 10 Things I Hate About You. You know, the movie.

Or you would know if you got your nose out of those research books. Seriously. Live a little. Like, you know, why don't you come and we'll go scuba diving in the lake. What do you think?

Don't worry, we can get back at the two idiots. And I'm doing this not because I'm jealous I didn't think of it first.

-Wanda

* * *

**LIST OF REASONS WHY I SHOULD TAKE WANDA'S HELP AND GET BACK AT RALPHIE AND CARLOS RAMON**

By Dorothy Ann Slater

1) They stole my underwear.

2) It would be funny.

-

"Oh, heavens, I can't believe I'm actually considering taking _Wanda_ up on her offer. _Wanda!_"

* * *

**From the journal of Dorothy Ann Slater:**

_I will not be more laid-back. I will study more than ever to keep my mind out of mischief._

* * *

**Author's Note: **It was on impulse. Forgive me. May be continued, because this is funny (to me, at least).


	2. Let's Get The Facts

**Lists, Emails and Correspondents**

By lianneharmony

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's Get The Facts

* * *

**From the journal of Keesha Franklin:**

_Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with this. It's barely the start of senior year and everything is crazy. _

_Let's get the facts: It all started when Wanda threw her end-of-summer. Everyone got wasted (except for Dorothy Ann and Arnold, both of whom refused to come, and Tim, who was in Seattle for some National Art Exhibition). _

_Suffice to say, Carlos and Ralphie, jock superstars that they are, decided to do stupid stuff. All I know right now is that among the dares were Ralphie mooning Mr. Rhule (which explains why Ralphie is 'at home with the flu') and Carlos stealing Dorothy Ann's underwear._

_Somehow, Tim found out (how that guy knows things I'll never know – I have a feeling that he's been using 'questionable' methods, but I shouldn't accuse until I've got the facts). _

_Somehow, Dorothy Ann found out. I have a feeling it was because of Carlos' and Ralphie's own stupidities. Carlos has Mikey in his house, after all, and Mikey probably told his friends and now all of East Walkerville High knows._

_DA, of course, was the last to know._

_So now DA refuses to talk to both Ralphie and Carlos. She's been avoiding everyone. So, of course, we are all worried about her._

* * *

**Ralphie Tenelli calling…**

_Dorothy Ann here. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave me a message._

**Beep!**

"Dorothy Ann? It's Ralphie. Listen, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Carlos Ramon calling…**

_Dorothy Ann here. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave me a message._

**Beep!**

"Dorothy Ann?"

(pause)

"Look, I know you hate Ralphie and me, but we're really sorry. As in really. We weren't thinking; we were drunk."

(pause)

"We were sorry we caused you irreparable social status damage, and humiliated you. Honestly, we didn't think _everyone_ would find out."

(pause)

"I know we weren't thinking."

(pause)

"Please say something before I go all gay and Dr. Phil on you."

* * *

**Ralphie Tenelli calling…**

_Hi. Erm, well, it's Arnold here. I'm probably busy and unavailable, and erm, so – I can't come to the phone? Yeah, that sounds about right. So – well, I guess you should –_

**Beep!**

"Arnold? I'm scared. I think Dorothy Ann doesn't like me any more and she's going to go all Catwoman on me and punish me. I need someone to talk to."

(pause)

"Damn, I sound like Carlos. I knew he shouldn't have spent so much time with Phoebe. Them and their Dr. Phil tendencies – WAIT JUST A MINUTE!"

(Dial tone)

* * *

**Ralphie Tenelli calling…**

_Hi. It's Phoebe. I'm a little busy at the moment, so, leave me a message after the tone!_

**Beep!**

"Hey, Phoebe. You and Carlos watching Dr. Phil – that's all you do, right?"

* * *

**From Ralphie's cellphone:**

**1 new message. (OK) (Read)**

_(Read)_

From: Phoebe

No, of course not! Carlos and I do lots of things together.

* * *

**From the journal of Ralphie Tenelli:**

_Since when has Phoebe ever let me down?_

_That's what I like about Phoebe. She's sweet, damn pretty and reliable. She's what every mother (including mine) loves._

_I guess it was only last summer that I thought 'Hey, she's quite a girl'. It was when we went to the baseball game last summer. I had three tickets: One for me, one for Carlos and one for Wanda. But Wanda couldn't make it at the last moment, and gave it to Phoebe, of all people (but to be fair, DA had some tutor-session, Arnold had Geo club or something, Keesha had a dance class, and Tim was in Seattle). Then Carlos decided he couldn't go. So it was me and Phoebe, Phoebe and I, and – we just clicked. Which was weird, because Phoebe is – Phoebe._

_So, although we're not an item, I guess you could say we're dating. So we're together but not 'together'. _

_And I'm afraid of becoming a jealous boyfriend._

_It's partly because of Carlos. Because Florrie, his last girlfriend, broke up with him because 'he didn't know how to treat a lady' he's hung out with Phoebe to 'learn the female psyche'. And how is Dr. Phil supposed to help him with that (not the Phil in our class)? _

_So now Carlos is spending time with Phoebe, who may or may not be my girlfriend, and he's becoming gay. (He calls it metrosexual, but trust me, it's gay.)_

_Maybe I should prank him. Or maybe not. He always seems to get out of things. But then he won't be able to do 'lots of things' with Phoebe, whatever that is._

_Hmm, what to do? What would the Weatherman do?_

_Hey, this is a pretty good essay. How come I only get a C in English again?_

* * *

**From the journal of Arnold Perlstein:**

_So Dorothy Ann is avoiding Carlos and Ralphie. I'm not surprised. I heard what happened._

_Although it's kind of funny how instead of working with Carlos she's doing her own thing without consulting him. I mean, they ARE lad partners._

_I spoke to Phoebe. She's all bright and happy. I think she's found a guy. I wonder who it is. Will ask Keesha, seeing as Keesha is Phoebe's BFF – or maybe Tim. He knows everything._

_Anyway, Janet's coming over! The horror! She'll ruin my peace. I mean, she's a nice girl, when you get to know her._

_SHE IS!_

_Yes, she is. I've convinced myself that she is. So there!_

* * *

**LIST OF REASONS WHY YOU (DOROTHY ANN SLATER) SHOULD FORGIVE US (CARLOS ANTHONY RAMON AND RALPH VINCENT "RALPHIE" TENELLI)**

By Carlos Ramon and Ralphie Tenelli

1) Because we were drunk.

Seriously drunk

…

IT WAS WANDA'S FAULT!

2) Because it was _Carlos_ who took your panties, not me!

How's that supposed to help me?

It isn't. I'm trying to get off scot-free. You're on your own, Ramon.

YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DARED ME!

Who told you to do it?

YOU DID! WTF?

You had a CHOICE, Carlos, and of course, you chose the WRONG ONE!

But I had to! Or you'd blackmail me!

YOU ACTUALLY THINK SHE WILL CARE IF YOUR REP IS SLAMMED?

3) Because we've been best friends since third grade?

More like arch-enemies, the way you guys debated. I'm surprised you guys can work on the same debate team.

Hey, we didn't always fight.

Ri-ight.

It's at times like this I wished we taped our times in third grade.

4) Because we're begging you.

And we'll never give up until you forgive us.

Seriously, DA, do you want to spend the rest of your life being haunted by this idiot – OW!

Yeah, you run, damn speed demon. You know I'm stronger than you, wimp! Bow down to the Weatherman.

You still call yourself the Weatherman?

5) Because we have your panties.

Enough said.

-

"Dorothy Ann can _never _see this."

"You're right."

* * *

To: sportstar, thejoker

From: goldengirl

Subject: I forgive you.

All right, I forgive you guys, if only you get off my back. But you have to squash all those rumours about me. Seriously. I mean, Harry Arm is on the verge of a sexual harassment suit.

I would tell you to keep the underwear, but I'm not Janet. So give the underwear back.

Thanks.

-Dorothy Ann

**

* * *

  
**

**From Ralphie's cellphone:**

**1 new message. (OK) (Read)**

_(Read)_

From: Carlos

OK. I know we agreed on giving DA back her undies – but I can't find it.

And it's not 'cause I want to keep them, perv. I REALLY CAN'T FIND THEM.

* * *

**From Carlos' cellphone:**

**1 new message. (OK) (Read)**

_(Read)_

From: Ralphie

You are fucking kidding me.

Weren't we always going to give the undies back? If we don't, not only will people think we're pervs (which we're not – but our rep is fragile and we need to be macho), but people'll think we like DA.

And I got over my crush on her. So it'll be embarassing for no reason.

Do you have a crush on DA?

* * *

**From Ralphie's cellphone:**

**1 new message. (OK) (Read)**

_(Read)_

From: Carlos

No.

* * *

To: blackpicasso

From: sportstar

Subject: I was right!

Carlos doesn't have a crush on DA. Ask him. I win.

So, you owe me a tenner.

-Ralphie

P.S.: I bet he likes Keesha.

* * *

To: sportstar

From: blackpicasso

Subject: Re: I was right!

DAMN YOU TENELLI!

Well, I guess I'll deduct it from your tab. You still owe me two hundred and eighty bucks.

-Tim

P.S.: If it's not DA, it's probably Phoebe.

* * *

**From the journal of Ralphie Tenelli:**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry. There are so many different plots on. If you get confused, just tell me, OK? Thanks for the lovely reviews! You know who you are!


	3. Ralphoebe

**Written Down: Senior Year Notes**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ralphoebe?

* * *

**LIST OF REASONS WHY WE SHOULD KEEP OUR RELATIONSHIP A SECRET**

By Phoebe Terese and Ralphie Tenelli

Why are we making this list again?

Because you want to kill me?

Why would I kill you?

Seriously, Ralphie? Do you know how many fangirls you have?

I have fangirls? 

Don't faint!

I wasn't going to faint!

So why did all the blood drain from your face? You look pale!

...

Oh, Ralphie! You're so cute!

Uh...

I mean, if it was Carlos, he'd be all, "Fangirls? Oh _yeah_." Tim would be: "Now you find out?" Arnold would run away hysterically! You and Arnold are so similar.

Please take that back.

I have a better idea. Let's get back onto the task on hand. Why we should keep our relationship secret –

But...

Yes, Ralphie?

What if I don't want to keep our relationship secret?

You – don't?

I'm not ashamed of dating you, Phoebe. Are you ashamed of dating me?

Well, no. Are you sure that's what you want?

Why not?

Ralphie, you're a sweetheart.

Thank you, milady. And I will protect you from whatever legion of fangirls may attack you, for no one harms my beloved...

-

"Mmm, Phoebe..."

* * *

**From Phoebe's cellphone:**

**1 new message. (OK) (Read)**

_(Read)_

From: Carlos

Hey, we still on for tonight?

* * *

**From Carlos's cellphone:**

**1 new message. (OK) (Read)**

_(Read)_

From: Phoebe

Yeah.

* * *

**From the journal of Ralphie Tenelli:**

_I will kill Carlos. Why does he have to be so dependent on Phoebe to teach him about _girls_? So much for being a hit with the ladies._

_Couldn't he ask Keesha? Wait, that might not be a good idea. Keesha would mutilate him within seconds._

_Or DA – no, DA has no time. At least, that's what she said when she said she couldn't tutor me._

_Wanda?_

_OK, I have to laugh. I just suggested Carlos to ask _Wanda_ on how to deal with girls. Wanda is capable of maiming Carlos. Physically._

_How the hell did Wanda get so strong?_

* * *

**From Ralphie's cellphone:**

**1 new message. (OK) (Read)**

_(Read)_

From: Dorothy Ann

So when are you and/or Carlos returning my underwear?

Please don't humiliate me more than possible.

* * *

**From Dorothy Ann's cellphone:**

**1 new message. (OK) (Read)**

_(Read)_

From: Ralphie

It's with Carlos.

-

"Shoot, I have to warn Carlos about this. Oh well, I'll just have to drop by Phoebe's house for no apparent reason..."

* * *

**From the journal of Carlos Ramon:**

_Life can be confusing._

_So I'm with Phoebe watching Oprah this time, and they are talking about how the celebrities you like reflect on your preferences in real life. And Phoebe's really interested (seriously, how can she be so interested?) and turns to me and asks me who's my celebrity crush._

"_Erm, Scarlett Johansson?" _

_Phoebe stares at me for a second. Awkwardly, I say, "What about you?"_

"_It's stupid, anyway. I mean, it's not true."_

"_Are you kidding?" I asked. "But – you were so interested in it! You were like, nodding along!"_

"_It's not true!" Phoebe says – desperately. "If that were true, you'd be in love with DA!"_

"_What? That's not true!"_

"_My point exactly," Phoebe says. She's distressed. "You don't like DA, so it can't work for me."_

"_But DA is nothing like Scarlett Johansson. She's –"_

_I can't believe I'm struggling to point out differences between Scarlett Johansson and DA. Sure, both are blonde, both have great figures (trust me, DA's pretty hot), DA's smart and intelligent and sensitive –_

_But Phoebe's staring at me now. In a tiny voice, she asks, "Carlos, do you have a crush on DA?"_

_I must have learnt nothing from hanging out with Phoebe, or I've forgotten what I've learnt. "Why would you say that? No, better yet, why would I have a crush on Phoebe?"_

"_Well," she's hesitating. "You hang out with her more often, you guys talk to each other, you guys tease each other, and then sparks seem to fly when you guys are together – I just thought –"_

"_Well, you thought wrong! I like Phoebe!" I say, forgetting I'm talking to Phoebe._

_Phoebe stares at me again for the millionth time, and I realize belatedly what I've said._

_Oh shit. Oh shitshitshit._

_And then I do the most jack-assed thing._

_I kiss her. It's impulsive, and her eyes widen in surprise. She doesn't kiss me back. I don't care. I mean, she doesn't believe me, and I have to make her believe me, because I can't think about Dorothy Ann _THAT WAY_, and if she tells anyone, it could ruin everything between Dorothy Ann and me._

_Not that there's anything between Dorothy Ann and I. But that's beside the point._

_But as I try to deepen the kiss, I hear Ralphie's voice._

"WHAT THE HELL? CARLOS?"

* * *

**Instant Messages:**

_hotterthanthou says:_

So spill, Phoebe.

_naturelover says:_

About what?

_hotterthanthou says:_

What happened between Ralphie and Carlos? I mean, I was about to ring the doorbell because we were supposed to study together, but then I heard loud noises which I recognized as Ralphie and Carlos. And, by the sound of it, they were beating each other up – or rather, Ralphie was attempting to beat Carlos up, and Carlos was running around screaming bloody murder.

_naturelover says:_

Well, Ralphie is stronger, but Carlos has faster and has more stamina...

_hotterthanthou says:_

I know something is wrong when you're trying to avoid the question Phoebe. What really happened?

_naturelover says:_

I'm afraid.

Promise not to be angry with me?

_hotterthanthou says:_

Pheebs...

Tell me what happened.

_naturelover says:_

OK.

So, I was talking to Carlos and I got the impression that he had a crush on DA.

_hotterthanthou says:_

So he does? That would explain a bit.

_naturelover says:_

But Keesha, he doesn't!

_hotterthanthou says:_

Then why did he – never mind. Facts first. What happened?

_naturelover says:_

Hekissedme.

_hotterthanthou says:_

HE WHAT?

YOU'RE KIDDING ME!

_naturelover says:_

And then Ralphie came in.

_hotterthanthou says:_

Awkward much?

_naturelover says:_

Very.

You see, there's something I haven't told you.

I've secretly been dating Ralphie.

It's been going on quite a while.

Keesha?

_hotterthanthou says:_

*speechless*

_naturelover says:_

Wow, Keesha, that's the first time you've ever been rendered speechless.

* * *

To: sportstar

From: blackpicasso

Subject:Dude, pay up.

So, Keesha told me about you and Carlos and Phoebe, dude. Man, I feel sorry for you. It must suck when your best friend is in love with your secret girlfriend.

On the bright side, now you owe me two hundred ninety.

Wait, that's not a bright side for you.

Oh well.

-Tim

P.S.: You know, with all the couples' name-shortenings, I was wondering whether you and Phoebe are having your names shortened. It's all the rage with celebs, nowadays. From TomKat, to Brangelina, to Speidi – how about Ralphoebe?

* * *

**From the journal of Janet Perlstein:**

_I am not a nosy person. Really._

_I'm just – inquisitive. _

_Which is why, after I left cous' house yesterday, I followed (not stalked) Carlos Ramon as he walked towards his house, and then dialled someone's number. After all, I had to walk home, and it'd be boring._

"_Hey, could I talk to you? I really need a friend." Pause. "At the old playground? Yeah, I can meet you there." Pause. "Thanks, DA."_

_DA? (Superhotsexy) Carlos meeting prim-and-proper, goody-two-shoes, too-smart-for-her-own-good DOROTHY ANN?_

_Hell has frozen over. I could NOT believe those two. Friends? Fine. But dating? No way. Carlos is NOT DA's type. He needs someone smart, intelligent and willing to keep him in check._

_Someone like me._

_ANYHOO, I was surprised when I met saw the girl five minutes later at the playground. How the hell did she get there so fast? Apparently, the same thing was on Carlos' mind, because he asked her that (minus the expletives)._

"_I was at the library," DA said, smiling. (Gag me, please.)_

"_You left your books to hand out with me?" Carlos teased her. (Really Carlos?)_

"_Anything to help out a friend," DA smiled. I wanted to shoot her, but that would give my secret hiding-place away (it was the nearby building where I could see them from above and hear them clearly)._

_I forgave DA at that point, because I realized that they WEREN'T together. Still, I did not like the subtle undercurrent of flirting between them._

"_Ralphie's mad at me."_

"_Why?"_

_A hitch in Carlos' breath. "I kissed Phoebe."_

_HE WHAT? THAT BITCH! I WILL MURDER THAT – oh, DA's surprised too. I saw shock register on her face._

_Anyway, Carlos went on: "And Ralphie came in and I found out that they were secretly dating. Ralphie got irrationally mad at me, and he tried to attack me. I just managed to escape. Barely," Carlos gave an endearing, lopsided smile –_

_WAIT A SECOND! THAT NO-GOOD HOBO BITCH WAS DATING _RALPHIE???_ WHAT THE HELL IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER? RALPHIE IS SUPERULTRAMAJORINFINITYOFFTHECHARTS SEX-AY, AND SHE'S JUST – PHOEBE! _

_You know what I mean. She stalks all the hot guys (and DA) and moons over them. Who the hell would like someone like that?_

_AND RALPHIE IS MINE! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE! HOW DARE SHE LAY A FINGER ON HIM! DOES SHE WANT A DEATH WARRANT?_

_Anyway, back to Carlos –_

"_Why did you kiss Phoebe?" DA asked. _

_I never thought I'd say this, but I love DA. _

_But instead of giving a straight answer, Carlos just shrugged. "It's not really important."_

"_How can it not be important, Carlos?" DA's voice is rising. Weird. "You nearly ruined your friendship with Ralphie, maybe Phoebe, just for the kiss!"_

"_And Phoebe and Ralphie's relationship as well." He lowered his voice. "She broke up with him. She didn't want to come in between our friendship."_

_DA looked at Carlos sympathetically. "Oh, Carlos."_

_I DO _NOT_, I repeat, DO _NOT_, like the way she's saying Carlos' name. She doesn't have a crush on him, so why is she speaking this way?_

_Someone's phone is ringing. 'Broken Strings', by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado. Lame song. And it belongs to equally lame person. DA answers her phone. "What, Evan? I – but – oh (DA is dejected), OK. I'll be there soon." DA closes her cell phone, and looks guiltily at Carlos. "I have to go. Evan tells me that mother's angry."_

"_It's cool," Carlos grins. "You're a great friend, DA."_

_DA stares at Carlos for a while. "Oh, Carlos," she says again, and hugs him._

_WOMAN, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE HUGGING??? GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN, BIATCH!_

"_I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and don't forget to bring my underwear!" DA frowns, before running off to her Volkswagen (WASP!). Carlos suddenly stiffens._

_Wait a minute. UNDERWEAR?_

_Don't tell me. DA and Carlos have a friends-with-benefits thing. _

_THAT WOULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! Like how the whole school knows that DA wants to get laid because of her black knickers – knickers that she forgot to wear after she jumped Carlos (that man-rapist!) and that he took from her as part of the dare!_

_I will murder DA._

_But not before I get a ride from her. I approached her hastily, as she reached the car. "Deeds, how are you!"_

"_Janet!" She looks confused. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I was just (Shoot, what was I doing? Whose house is near here? Right, Harry Arm) with Harry Arm."_

_She looked relieved, until I said, "He's INSATIABLE."_

_And DA looked slightly sick._

"_Anyhow, I need a ride back. And seeing as we're now neighbours, care to give a ride."_

_DA is hesitant, but she eventually agrees._

_And I get a ride home – not to mention loads of gossip for the school._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** A longer chapter than expected. I just continued it for fun, lol!


End file.
